yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takashi Dragonway
Takashi Dragonway Design Appearance Born from a Japanese mother and American father, Takashi's looks are a mixture of both nationalities which tends to cause him to stick out among the Japanese populace. One such trait is the above average height that he inherited from his father as he stands at 6'2" and stands taller than many of his classmates. His black hair is naturally messy that spikes upwards with a fringe that covers both his forehead and right eye. This often annoys his mother as most of her attempts to flatten it have been met with failure. However, there have been various moments where it has managed to go flat. His lightly tan skin is similar to his fathers though his eyes feature Heterochomic irises: his right iris is dark blue and his left is dark green. In terms of fitness levels, Takashi's is considered to be impressive as a result of the training he has done over the course of several years. With an athletic build toned in muscle, his muscular frame possesses broad shoulders that lead down to well-built arms. Over the course of several accidents, his body has accumulated several scars including a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen. Takashi's appearance is intimidating even when it is done unintentionally. At the same time, he is also considered to be very handsome by many girls and even woman older than him. Personality Voice/Mannerisms In most cases, Takashi talks in a calm and confident (if somewhat lazy) manner with his voice rarely betraying signs of fear, worry or anger. In comparison, his alter ego's voice shows the same amount of confidence but is more sterner. Abilities Physical Abilities Unnatural Abilities As the current reincarnation of the Supreme King, Takashi has access to The Gentle Darkness residing within his soul which gives him an access to abilities such as being able to surround himself with a dark aura and emit an enormous pressure capable of causing fear in those who feel it. However, the most prominent ability Takashi possesses is that he is able to see and hear Duel Monster spirits and control them. In addition, he is able to materialize both monsters and the effects of Duel Monster cards as real. Unlike beings such as the Supreme King and Kurai, he isn't able to freely communicate with Duel Monsters; instead, he is able to sense emotions and their intentions. Biography Relationships Kurai Kaiba Equipment *'Duel Disk': Takashi's Duel Disk is a customized Duel Disk featuring a black, red and yellow color scheme with the arm blade in the shape of a dragons wing and the top of the deck holder in the shape of a dragons head. *'Duel Gazer': In conjunction with his Duel Disk, Takashi also uses a Duel Gazer that can fold up and attach to the body of the Disk, opposite of the Main Deck Zone. Dragon disk by genises-d4hb89h.jpg Decks 'Red-Eyes Buster Blader' Takashi uses a "Red-Eyes Buster Blader " Deck which consists of mainly Dark and Earth attribute monsters with the majority of them being either Dragon or Warrior-Types. This deck revolves around his signature cards which consists of all three "Red-Eyes B. Dragons" and "Buster Blader" alongside their variants Duels Quotes Trivia * Q Category:Skullguy123 Category:Male Category:Characters